randomness dump
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: dont ask about the title. lol i stink at making title names just R&R i swear you will most likely love it! its gonna be some complete randomness so lol at some parts and awww at others get the tissues at some parts and ty for R&R lol!
1. Chapter 1

Randomness dumping ground chap #1

Today was an odd day if it was any other day I would be concerned but being it was the day of Christmas then I will let it slide and only write it here, in the privacy of my diary. I guess since I just got this I should say my name and the date…..my name is Kaley Lynn I shall not put a last name as I have a feeling by the end of this book it will have changed multiple times, the date is the 25th of December the year is 1615. As I said today is an odd day I wish I could say that it was a normal everyday kinda Christmas but its not.

Me and kylie as well as Luther and Vivaldi {or Lu and Valdi as I call them} were shocked awake. There was a banging at the door now normally we wouldn't care but as usually we were already awake but not today the sun was already up and our neighbor isn't here yet he could have been called away but I doubt it. The knock at the door finally ended as kylie and I were making our way downstairs, valdi and lu were already downstairs.

"Valdi, what's going on? How did we all manage to wake so late?" were the first questions I asked normally it was ' good morning, how did you sleep? And, what chores have you left?'

"I haven't a clue Kay I haven't a clue." he replied.

Just then mother came in, looking frightened, that's when I new what had happened. The pounding on the door had been our uncle Salazar 'Sal' Slytherin, only problem, he didn't bring our other uncle Godric 'ric' gryphondoor. I immediately begin to panic as he walked in, not bearing his usual robes or dour look, infarct if one was to look closely they would say he looked absolutely dangerous. I couldn't help my self.

"oh uncle! Whats happened? Please tell us, is everyone alright?" I had to know. We had a pretty sick aunt and I wanted to know what had happened.

"oh! Kaley, it is as we have feared. Your aunt leanna has left us." he replied.

I ran out of the room with valdi on my heals. I ran to the garden then out back threw the forest, valdi still fallowing me. When I finally stopped I sat down on a fallen tree and just let the tears fall.

"oh, Kay I knew you were close to her, but I didn't realize how close." said valdi as he made his way to me and the tree.

" valdi, she was there for me every time I nearly broke down or did! I could run to her anytime and she would listen, especially when ever father came to visit and then had to leave with out reason. I really will miss our talks, there is no one who could replace her for our talks." I replied.

"you, of all people should know that she isn't really gone not if you still need her! She knew how much you needed her. It may have been her time, but she wanted you to be in peace before her, that's what she called me in to talk to her about when she called me in that day I came to get you."

After that we said no more, but we just sat there. I was still shedding tears over the aunt I had lost and valdi I could tell was saving his for when he was in his room with lu so they could share there's in silence. I knew that kylie would be shedding hers now….just as that thought hit I jumped up.

" I must go! Kylie must be in hysterics!" I said then started running back. Once again with Valdi right behind me having realized the same.

When we had returned to the house our uncle was still there and our neighbor had appeared but mother was gone. I went into the kitchen and found kylie crying her eyes out. I went over to her and hugged her, and just let her cry.

"oh my dear, dear sister please be calm our dear aunt might have left but she wouldn't have wanted us to be in hysterics she would have wanted us to live in her memory, after all we are the only other girls besides mother in our family!" I tried to calm her and explain to her.

"I understand sister but I am still saddend by it. I mean we were just so close especially when ever father couldn't make it or had to leave early. I will be fine sister but I think we should make breakfast before the boys get to hungry!" she said and then exclaimed.

"I agree!" I said laughing. And so we began making breakfast of biscuits and jam and as well as milk and porridge.

As we were bringing out the breakfast I asked uncle were mother was.

"she went to give her respects." was all he would say.

"oh, all right. Here you go mister Carlisle." I said as I set the 'special' in front of him.

" thank you miss kaley." he replied and smiled. I smiled back or well tried to.

"well I hope every one in joys breakfast but I must run into town and buy more fruit for tonight's dinner and tomorrows breakfast." I said as I finished setting the table.

"hang on miss kaley just a moment and I will walk with you, if you will have my company." said Carlisle.

"of course thank you for the escort." I replied. Smiling a small amount.

"kaley are you sure today is the best day to go to town?" asked my uncle.

" well uncle I do think it is because we need the fruit for dinner and breakfast." I replied just as Carlisle had finished eating.

" well if you insist then at least stop by the house alright?" he replied.

"I was planning to uncle." I replied looking and sounding hurt that he would say that I mean he basically said that I wasn't going to pay respects to my aunt!

"come along miss kaley, if we wanna get to the town market before the rush!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"yes, of course. I'm coming." I replied.

"are you alright?" asked Carlisle.

"honestly? No I'm not I'm anything but alright. She was my favorite aunt and the doctor had said we would have a couple more months with her, and now we get knews that she has passed. If anything I am very pissed and that last would doesn't go to anyone but us alright?" I said and finished ranting as we entered the market place.

" yes of course miss kaley." he replied then looked for were he usually buys his food.

"thank you mister Carlisle." I replied then went over to the stand and bought the needed fruit. After that we both went to my aunt and uncles house.

"thank you for walking with my mister Carlisle." I said.

"of course miss kaley." he replied.

We then walked into the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom were we found my mother at the side of the bed just crying her eyes out. I ran over to her and embraced her.

"oh, mother!" I cried as I realized it was true that leanna was really gone.

"I didn't wanna believe it but now that its right in my face I have to!" my mother cried.

" I understand but you have to be strong! Mother please! Me, Kylie, Luther, and Vivaldi we need you to be strong ok? Me and Vivaldi cant be the only ones still together in thins! Please. Please come home and help us with Kylie and Luther." I exclaimed.

"yes, yes of course. You pay your respects and I will be outside waiting, please you as well mister Carlisle." she replied.

"yes of course thank you." he replied.

I was silent as I paid my respects then left mister Carlisle to do the same. I waited outside with mother for Carlisle. As we were waiting we didn't speak merely stood silently and waited. When Carlisle came out we left and headed home. Mister Carlisle heading instead to another home were he had an appointment you see mister Carlisle is our towns only doctor, the doctor who diagnosed our aunt was from another town. When we made it back to the house it was pretty late so me, mother, and kylie made dinner.

Well that's it I believe that's all for now.

By. Kaley Lynn


	2. Chapter 2 sorry! sorry! it had 2 b done!

Disclaimer for the whole story! I own nothing!

A/N! I hope every one loves so far I sooo cant wait for the reviews! Lol I will accept flames but not to harsh ones please! Ty! I promise the chaps will be a little longer and more interesting as the come ! Some might be shorter though its all in what I feel like writing! Ty again!


	3. pleading the writers!

Attention fellow writers/readers!

I need some help on this story! I need suggestions! Please I wanna up date this on my b-day! Which is tomorrow! Please ppl! Sending me ideas! You can either review them to me or pm them to me I don't care which! Just send me ideas and I'll use them! However! They have to be twilight, Harry potter, x-men movie cartoon {not wolverine and the x-men though} x-men evolution, leverage, angle, or charmed, or house! that's it! that's all I can write for! They can be crossovers or not! But please! Really wanna update this for my b-day as after this I might not be able to write a lot or often!

Sincerily,

~ kaley the vampire lover

-or-

~kaley


	4. ALERT

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!SPREAD THE WORD!copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!

This is becoming ridiculous! I mean if they wanna change more then already are well there gonna lose more authors and readers then they already have! Am I right? But Seriously this is becoming annoying I hope that with this black out

They will understand that We are serious and not

To be taken lightly Thank you to

Those who Participate!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Please read it I no it's a bit sad! But onto the story.

Main pairing: Todd/Kurt

Other pairings: Lance/Peitro/Evan

_flashbacks_

"" _**thoughts**_

'_**no! this cant be happening!' **_Todd thought as he ran down the hallways of the X-mansion. He had never been so scared. It was the middle of the night no one should have been awake but the whole mansion was. There had been a major uprising of mutant haters both the brotherhood and the X-Men had been on the front lines fighting to protect the younger mutants. When _it_ happened.

_The night had started out nice the brotherhood had agreed to try to be with the X-men to make it easier to keep both teams alive in this new war. That and to help them make it easier for the couples on the teams that spanned both teams. _

_It was a warm night that night. The teams were out, celebrating the fact that they were now all one team. The had gone to Gutbutster. The couples all grabbed booths for themselves. What had surprised the team was the fact that Evan had immediately grabbed Lance and Peitro's arms and led them over to a booth and plopped down on what all had thought was his rival. All he did was look up and say._

"_your that surprised at this? Well then don't look behind you." at which he had pointed to the booth directly behind the rest of the team, _

_The team had turned around at that point only to see….Kurt and Todd making out heavily! _

"_did you know about this?" asked Scott. _

" _Did I know? Of course I did! I was the one who set them up! Well with Lances and Peitro's help of course!" Evan had replied. _

_After that everyone had settled down and ordered. Then they grilled the two couples. _

"_why?" was the only question that Ororo had asked of her nephew and of Kurt. To which Evan had replied._

" _well, honestly I just couldn't stand fighting them when my heart kept hurting. And then the whole power expansion crap well I just couldn't stand the thought of having to fight them after going trough that. So I didn't I told them how I felt and well I guess the rest is history." was all he would say while staring fondly at Lance and Peitro._

"_I could say that it vas very similar, but I vould be lying. Vell not fully I vould still be lying and I vont do zhat. Vell I vould have to say zhat I started falling for Todd probably my second year here. But by zhat point ve vere already enemies and I didn't think it best to tell him. I might not have even told him if it vasn't for Evan so I have to say zhank you for my present day happiness." _

_After that you could have heard a pen drop. That was all that was said the five booths were situated so that all could leave easily out the front door if needed. They had gotten there food with no problems and they started to relax. Well all except for Logan but then again it was a non smoking non alcoholic restaurant, but he was tense for another reason, he could smell something off and from the looks of it so could Kurt and beast. They had finished eating relatively quickly, then they just sat talking about nothing and everything. The professor had just started to ask a question when the front doors to the restaurant were blown off. What happened next happened really fast._

_Todd and Kurt were at the front along with Logan to confront there attackers. The others were in there fighting positions. It was to be a long and drawn out fight even though the ones they were fighting were normal humans and not mutants, they had weapons. _

_It had taken them two hours to beat there attackers enough so they could leave. It was only when they were nearly back to the mansion as that was were they were all staying, did they notice that Kurt wasn't with them. They all hurried back to the restaurant and found Kurt surrounded on the floor being kicked at and hit at. After they got back it just went down hill. _

Explosions and crashed cars was all that Todd could really remember. The next thing he knew he was in his and Kurt's shared room. Then the memory came back and he ran but not to the others or even away from the mansion as most would expect, well except the team that now new about there relationship, he ran to the medical bay. As he was running he ran into the others trying to gain information on his hurt lover, only to find that he was injured and in the med~bay, all things he already knew.

So he was raked with more worry over his injured lover then he was before because knowing nothing other then he was injured and in the med~bay did nothing to help what he really wanted to know was what his condition was, and nobody would or could tell him. So as he neared the infirmary he was slightly shaky and minarly shocked to see Evan there with Peitro. He hadn't remembered that Lance had been injured pretty badly in one of the explosions as well, and now he felt shitty that he had forgotten. So he stopped and talked to them to see if they had an updated on either of them. But they both shook there heads, other then to say that he would have to knock to get in there and that was only if beast was allowing visitors and if he was to let them know. So he went to the door and knocked almost immediately it opened.

Beast poked his head out, and Todd asked if he was allowing visitors in. to which he replied that he was but only for an hour at a time. So Todd looked back and nodded to Evan and Peitro that they could visit. They ran forward Peitro at a slower then normal pace, so he could stay as close as possible to Evan. As the three of them entered they couldn't look but they had to.

Todd walked over to see that Kurt was at least awake. He wasn't sitting up but he was awake, and that alone helped calm Todd. Kurt looked at him and waved him closer. Simply wanting to hold him. They didn't speak they just sat in the comforting silence of each others presence. The hour in there opinion had gone to quickly but as Todd was leaving he looked over and said only one line. "I love you ya crazy German so hurry up and get better!" then he walked out.

As the weeks went on Kurt slowly got better but Lance didn't at least not as fast as he could and the healing kept being interrupted by set backs. First he contacted a cold causing the healing to slow to almost a stop as his body fought it. However that wasn't the end of his struggles. It only got worse as it the time went on. At the end of month one he slipped into a coma. As month two came to a close as did Kurt's stay in the infirmary however lance was still in a coma and it was close to the time to call Evan and Peitro make the hard decision.

The third month came to its center point it turned into something good for Lance started to wake up. which was a huge improvement Evan and Peitro only hoped it would last. By the close of month three Lance was sitting up and talking but still not out of bed. When month four came and when and nothing happened except improvement beast finally allowed Lance to leave the hospital.

life continued for the next six months, much the same recovering and healing and learning what changes were made to protect the students and staff of the school. However all good things have to end.

Eight months after Lance got out of the medical bay and ten months after Kurt got out of the med-bay, the team had decided to go out to dinner to celebrate the fact that they were all healed and most importantly together in both the team respect and relationship respect. They decided to a pizza place this time hoping that what happened all those months ago would not repeat.

"So what can I getcha tonight?" asked the waitress.

"Umm two cheese, two pepperoni, two sausage, two with everything, and two meat specials please." replied the professor.

"Alright and anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Yes a pitcher of Pepsi a pitcher of Coke and a pitcher of Root beer please." replied the professor.

"Alright that'll be out in a bout fifteen minutes." replied the waitress.

Fifteen minutes later, they had there pizza and drinks and were laughing and having a good time. However all good times have to end and this one did to…with smoke bombs and flying metal pipes. The humans were at it again. This time they were prepared for this possibility in other words they fought in groups of two to three.

The night was long and the fight was hard. By the time that the humans had been 'defeated' the humans ran away in other words. Our favorite team was injured, tired and if your Logan in need of a smoke and a drink. When they made it back to the mansion the injured were herded to the infirmary and the rest were sent to bed.

" _**thank god we made it threw that mess without injury! Now its time for sleep." **_thought Todd as they laid down that night.

"_**hopefully we can get out of here soon!" **_thought Peitro as he waited for Evan and Lance to get there stitches in the infirmary.

By the next morning in everyone was at breakfast and they all decided that it was pointless to try to go out anywhere but school and work {for the few who did} anymore.


End file.
